epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mystical Trixter/I'm delivering Christmas presents to you all. Or something
Greetings, everybody who still comes here and still reads blogs by other people. I decided that since we're in the month of December, Hannukah, Boxing Day, and all those other holidays where people give shit to eachother for Jesus, I'd give something to you all. It's been a trend, for the past few years at least, where we'd all go to the message wall or Skype of whoever is the designated avatar maker of the year at that time (Be it Jason, TK, I think Leandro was one, etc), and I'll try and take that role this year. See, I figure I oughtta do something semi nice for you all because I can have a heart. And it gives me more practice in my digital imaging skills, which if I'm going to potentially have a career in that field, I'd like that those are perfected. So really it's a win for both of us. Basically, what you do is ask for something in the comments that you want as an avatar. You know, the usual "my signature character with a Santa Hat", or whatever idea comes to you that you'd like to have made. Just three little ground rules I'd like to have in place. 1. Don't request something stupid. I know things like "Lol a Christmas KKK member!" is comedy gold to certain people, but it's really not to me, and I'd rather not waste my time doing that. Plus Big Brother Kirk is always watching. 2. Be patient with me. I'm gonna ''try ''and update daily, but with college to tend to (Especially with the next to weeks having four different papers due.) I'll have higher priorities in mind. But since these things take like 45 minutes max that shouldn't be too much of an issue. I would hope. 3. No more requests will be taken/completed after the 23rd. I'd like to spend the next two days with family and friends, I think that's understandable. That's about it, feel free to request. Or don't. Happy 4th of July. The Gallery of Complete Avatars Gillmas 2.png|Red and Green Gill, for Killer Gillsmas 1.png|The same, but with a hat korristmas.png|Festive Korra, for Avatar Santa Joestar.png|Joseph Joestar as Santa, for myself. AKA "Ho Ho HOH MY GOD!" Captain North Pole.png|Captain North Pole, for Legion (Sidenote: Capcom should totally hire me to make future alternate costumes for MvCI) Fire Danyearear I don't know how to spell her name.png|Hot Daenerys for L4S, you didn't specify what you meant by hot Flash the Reindeer.png|Festive Flash for Smoshery, the fastest of the Reindeer Frosty Dent.png|Frosty Dent, for Alan, clearly not a jolly, happy, soul Rorohohonoa Zoro.png|Shitfaced Sweater Zoro, for SANT, gave him the worst sweater I found Christmas Light thing.png|Christmas Light for TK. I added actual lights to spice it up Jacks Weeby Christmas.png|The weeb elf for Jack. Matoros super vanilla request.png|Whoever this is in a Santa hat for Mat. Very vanilla Some Kinda Christmas Pedidot.png|Christmas Peridot for RoA. I know nothing of SU so I kinda just went at this blind and made it festive colors Swarley Christmas.png|Potted Plant Christmas tree for Damon, was tricky placing the decorations, but worth it, I think Wiggls Save Christmas.png|A Very Wiggles Christmas, for Clock, since the pic I liked best was in a chair, I went and gave him a Santa beard too, for a Mall Santa look Angel Kazuya.png|Angel Kazuya, for Devil. I have turned the Devil into an Angel! Bow before my magic, mortals! Ronald Reagandeer.png|Ronald the Red Nosed Reagandeer, for Dragon. He'll go down in history Elf Pupper.png|Elf Shibe for Borko. Any chance to do something relating to dogs is a good time for me. Santa Who.png|Santa Doctor Who for Ahlquist. Festive Anime Duder.png|Festive Danganronpa Guy. Figured he already had the green, so make his shirt red. Plus a reef for extra fest. Thinking about it, dude looks like Wally from Pokemon. Christmas Litten.png|Litten Christmas present, for Night. Because after a whole year Litten is still your avatar in Skype. (y) Category:Blog posts